Patrick Stamme
Patrick Adrian Stamme (born April 29, 1977 in Offenburg) is a German actor, speaker and singer who plays in the talent show Ich Tarzan, Du Jane! was a singer and guitarist with the rock band The Lunacy. Career Born in Offenburg Baritenor has a four-years younger sister and settled at the Bavarian Theater Academy August Everding training in acting, singing and dancing after he had privately taken singing and ballet lessons and was a member of a band. He received a two-year scholarship from the Walter Kaminsky Foundation, with which he successfully completed his studies in 2003. During this time Stamm already worked in Hair, Saturday Night Fever and Pal Joey at the Akademietheater Munich. In On the Town and City Of Angels he played at the Prinzregententheater. After completing his training in 2003, he was hired by the New York rock band Virgin Steele for the heavy metal opera Lilith for the male lead role as Adam . After that, he was engaged as an actor at the Landestheater Schwaben, where he was, among others, the "Franz Moor" in Schiller's Die Räuber, "Lucentio" in Shakespeare's "The Taming of the Shrew" and "Cleante" in Molièrs" The Miser played." In 2005 he was in Berlin at the Musical 3 Musketeers as D'Artagnan, King Louis XIII, emcees/James and Swing committed. Was then at the Aida Aura and the Aida Vita in recitals and musicals like Atlantis to see. then Until July 2008, he played the Sky in Mamma Mia!. Meanwhile, he competed in the talent show Me Tarzan, you Jane! on Sat.1 for the title role in the musical Tarzan. In the musical Elisabeth he was seen in Berlin as well as in Zurich during the tour through Austria and Germany. At the various venues he appeared as Prince Schwarzenberg and Baron von Kempen as well as Emperor Franz Joseph and Death. In parallel with the tour, he was also in the musical The Count of Monte Cristo to see. In the years 2011 and 2012 he was at the world premiere of the musical Hinterm Horizont in Berlin in the role of the madman and Udo (Cover), At the 2012 Thuner Seespielen he appeared in the Max Sieber-staged open-air version of Titanic - Das Musical mit. Actors (Selection) *Franz Moor in The Robbers at the Landestheater Schwaben in Memmingen *Lucentio in The Taming of the Shrew at the Landestheater Schwaben in Memmingen *Horvath in 'Muller's Dancer' at the Landestheater Schwaben in Memmingen *Cléante in Der Geizige at the Landestheater Schwaben in Memmingen Musical roles (selection) *Prince Schwarzenberg, Baron von Kempen, Emperor Franz Joseph and Death in Elisabeth at several venues *Sky in Mamma Mia! at the theater on Potsdamer Platz in Berlin *Tarzan in Disney's Musical Tarzan at the Theater Neue Flora in Hamburg *Billy in Dirty Dancing at the Theater am Potsdamer Platz in Berlin *The madman, Udo in Hinterm Horizont at the theater on Potsdamer Platz in Berlin *Cliff Bradshaw in Cabaret in the tipi at the Chancellery in Berlin Discography *2005: The 3 Musketeers - German Cast Recording *2011: Behind the horizon - Original Cast Album Category:Voice Actors Category:German Voice Cast